


Pining

by GlitterBitch147



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Pining, pre-blupjeans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBitch147/pseuds/GlitterBitch147
Summary: Barry likes Lup. Lup might like Barry, but he can't tell.





	Pining

**Author's Note:**

> hi I've come back to writing after probably two whole years of hiatus, sorry if I'm a little rusty. I also wrote this with the intent that you can picture whatever genitals you want Lup to have, whatever fruits your lups I guess

Taako and Lup knew everything about each other. It didn't seem that there was anything too personal or embarrassing for either to tell the other. Ever since boarding the Starblaster, they'd nearly been attached at the hip, only occasionally drifting apart during their work during the days. Lup had begun wandering into Barry's laboratory, leaning over him as he scratched down notes on paper, and sitting on the edge of his desk as she asked him to explain what he was writing and why. Each time, his explanations were received by a nod and a playful insult. It became routine and Barry couldn't tell if it was just Lup's personality or if it was some odd kind of flirting.  
Either way, she'd caught Barry's attention, whether that was her intent or not. He began to notice the little things about her: how messy her hair looked in the morning, tied up in a bun as she helped Taako serve breakfast. He noticed how she stopped to look at herself in mirrors, seeing herself and smiling- she knew she was beautiful and Barry knew it too.  
He noticed that despite being hundreds of years old, she and Taako slept in the same room, presumably in the same bed since each room was only equipped with one. Every crewmember of the Starblaster had been given their own room, but Lup's remained mostly untouched, or at least the bed did. She'd still go in there in the mornings and evenings to change, and occasionally would hide away for a bit of alone time, but she always slept in Taako's room. It wasn't weird to him. They'd both talked a bit about their lives before IPRE, and Barry could only assume that nearly every night of their lives involved sleeping next to one another. In his mind, there was nothing wrong with it. It was just another fact to add onto the ever-increasing list of little things he knew about Lup.  
Except one night, he found an exception to this. He was back late from his lab, having to wait for a few experiments to finish on their own before he could retire for the night. As he rounded a corner, he heard Lup's voice, saying goodnight to her brother, and then when he saw her, she'd shut Taako's door and retired to her own room. Barry wondered why, but she hadn't seen him, and it didn't really feel like it was his place to ask her why. Perhaps she and Taako were fighting. Something like that wouldn't be anything she'd want to talk about with him.  
But it stuck in his mind, because he was a scientist and this was an exception to a rule- it needed to be investigated further to learn what variables made this outsider behavior possible. In theory, this wasn't a difficult thing to do. Lup was with him for at least a portion of every single day now, watching him work and speaking about whatever came to mind. But whenever he thought of asking her, he couldn't. He couldn't format the question in his head. He'd get stuck on the worry that he was invading way too much into the problems of a woman he was head-over-heels for and the words wouldn't come out. It was stupid. Barry knew it was stupid.  
There was not just one twin on the Starblaster, but two, and it eventually clicked in his head that he could just ask Taako. For some reason, that seemed safer.  
Taako was doing the dishes after lunch, humming softly to himself. Lup often helped him, but occasionally one of them did the work alone, if the other was busy.  
"Want some help?" Barry asked him, stepping a bit closer.  
"Sure. Here." Taako handed off the towel he'd been using to dry the dishes, and Barry stepped up beside him to assist, taking the wet dishes and drying them one by one. "Any reason you're helping?"  
"Kind of. I've got a question. It's...stupid, though."  
"It's about Lup?" Taako guessed, not even glancing over at him.  
Oh hell, it was that obvious. Did he stare? Blush too much when he spoke to her? There were several seconds of nothing but the sink running until he answered. "Yeah."  
"She talks about you a lot. It was just a guess." Taako added. His tone wasn't entirely reassuring, but Barry was comforted that at least he didn't outwardly act like an idiot whenever she was around. He worked hard to keep it that way.  
"Like I said, it's stupid..."  
"Go ahead, ask it then. I've probably got a stupid answer."  
"You guys both sleep in your room every night, except for when you...don't." He didn't realize until after he'd spoken that he did not, in fact, ask a question.  
"Yeah, and? We grew up together. It's just habit." Taako answered. "Take this."  
Oh. Taako had been holding a bowl out to him. Barry took it and began drying it. "So why not every night, then? Look- err, never mind. If it's personal, don't answer. I was just curious."  
"Oh." Taako's tone changed to match a new expression. He was grinning now, mischeviously, and looking at Barry. "I mean, we don't sleep in the same bed if we're going to- you know."  
Barry was afraid. Taako was doing something to fuck with him, but what? "Going to what, exactly?"  
"You know, Barry."  
"What? What do I know?"  
"When we need some privacy."  
It took a few seconds. "Oh."  
"Any other questions?" Taako was holding back laughter. Barry knew his face must've been bright red, and he didn't want to know what his expression must've looked like.  
"Nope."  
"Great. Have fun with those fantasies." Taako pulled the dish towel out of Barry's hands.  
-  
It just so happened that Lup only saw him at dinner that night, and otherwise was busy. That was good, because at dinner, all he did was keep his head down and actively tried to think of anything but Lup, alone in her room at night, spread out on her bed, panting and whining and bucking her hips into her own hand and hell, Barry couldn't look at her face for any longer than he absolutely had to.  
He hid in his lab, unfocused and sloppy on his work. Eventually, he gave up on getting anything done, but he still remained there, too embarrassed to actually face anyone. What if he ran into Lup? What was he supposed to say to her?  
And then, eventually, he found the courage to sneak back to his room, but just as he was rounding the corner, an incredibly familiar scene played out.  
"'Night, Taako."  
"'Night, Lulu. Have fun."  
And Lup tilted her head back and laughed a little, before leaving Taako's room and entering her own. Her lock clicked. Barry was frozen. His feet were like lead, and it took him forever to shuffle as far as Lup's room, which he had to pass to get to his own. But, as much as he willed himself to keep going, he paused outside the door.  
Drawers opening and shutting were the first thing he heard. She was changing clothes. Her nightclothes always consisted of a tight tank top and a pair of loose, but still incredibly short, cotton shorts. Oftentimes, the shirts weren't quite long enough, which is why she wore them as pajamas, and a small sliver of her midriff would show. She often wore this to breakfast, never embarrassed even when she had to bend over the table to set down a dish and anyone who wanted to could peer down the front of her shirt. Barry may have done that, but not on purpose.  
There was a bit of silence, and then the soft shuffling of sheets as she got into bed. That was it. Taako had been lying, joking around to fluster him.  
More shuffling. A sigh. Barry looked at the closed door. What was he doing? He needed to go to bed, but his legs wouldn't move.  
He felt like he was standing there for eternity, terrified that Lup would come to the door and open it and find him there, listening to her supposed private time like a pervert. Still, he couldn't bring himself to leave.  
"Mmm..." A low groan came from behind the door. Barry felt a jolt of heat straight to his groin. He imagined how beautiful she must look. The planet they were on had a beautiful moon, large and shining bluish-purple rays down, through her window and illuminating her body like a spotlight.  
"Oh...oh, fuck, mm..."  
Barry didn't remember stepping closer, but suddenly his ear was nearly against the door, though he was careful not to touch it. He could just imagine her now and it was beautiful. Her face was tinted pink, her head tilted back and pressed against her pillows with her hair splayed out. She had a hand up her shirt and another on her heat, rubbing herself with her favorite motion.  
Her noises continued, more frequent and a bit louder, though still nothing that would alert anyone around who might be sleeping. Barry's jeans had grown uncomfortably tight, his ears ringing with her whimpers and moans. She was panting now, and there was the soft noise of the bed shifting. She must've been rutting up against her own hand, sweat beading on her brow as she grew closer and closer to orgasm.  
Barry palmed himself through his pants, almost dizzy with want as he imagined the beautiful girl behind the door. Even with minimal stimulation, Barry could hardly think. Her moans got louder, filling his thoughts.  
"Oh, fuck, fuck, Barry..~"  
His own name, shakily moaned in Lup's voice, was all it took, and Barry brought his free hand up to cover his mouth, biting his lip harshly as he finished. He leaned against the wall beside the door, still trying to keep quiet, but also now worried about his knees giving out. He was still in a haze, only barely registering when she finally finished, moaning out something that might've been his name again as she did.  
Barry was trembling. His glasses had slid down on his nose, his pants were hot and wet and sticky, and he was already wondering if perhaps he'd somehow imagined it- not the whole thing, but his name. There was no way. It had to have been him getting excited. But, as much as he disliked unanswered questions, this was something he would not be asking Lup or Taako about.  
As soon as he could stand, he bolted back to his room, shutting the door.  
Breakfast would be terrifying the next morning, and he already knew it.


End file.
